Black Robe
by Jangkryx
Summary: FIC UNTUK EVENT FNI GENRE CRIME (2019)


**Black Robe **

**Genre : **Crime, Fantasy

**Rating : **T/M

**Warning :** beberapa karakter diambil dari berbagai anime, setting antara abad ke 19 sampai ke 20 dengan unsur fantasy, AU.

**[**Semua tokoh beserta animenya merupakan milik pengarangnya masing-masing**]**

**#FIC UNTUK EVENT FNI GENRE CRIME 2019**

**(((Chapter 1)))**

**_Tahun 1945_**

**_Brook , ibu kota negara Western_**

**_Pukul 24:10 waktu setempat_**

Jembatan Eraton, sebuah jembatan penyebrangan dengan arsitektur menyerupai jembatan gantung besar dengan 2 buah penyangga yang menjulang tinggi di masing-masing ujung jembatan.

Jembatan Eraton merupakan salah satu dari beberapa jembatan besar yang menjadi penghubung antara kota Brook bagian utara dan bagian selatan yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah sungai besar yang mengalir di tengah-tengah ibu kota nagara Western tersebut.

Lampu-lampu penerangan yang berpendar kuning di sepanjang jembatan dan di kedua penyangga membuat pemandangan jembatan tersebut tampak indah di saat malam hari tiba.

Namun kondisi jembatan Eraton terlihat sepi. Tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jembatan tersebut karena waktu yang sudah memasuki tengah malam, waktu di mana kebanyakan orang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dari lelahnya aktivitas.

Brum!

Kondisi tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh 2 buah mobil Shubert Series AB dan sebuah mobil Culver Empire berwarna hitam untuk melaju di jembatan Eraton dalam kecepatan 50km/jam.

Ketiga mobil tersebut melaju berurutan dengan formasi mobil Culver Empire yang diapit oleh kedua mobil Shubert Series AB.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah duduk di kursi belakang mobil Culver Empire dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat serta mulut yang dibekap dengan kain.

Mata biru kehijauannya yang sembab menatap takut sosok pemuda bernama Freed Sellzen di sampingnya yang menatap dirinya bringas.

Tangan Freed terulur dengan gerakan aneh ke arah rok yang dikenakan si gadis berambut merah, gadis itupun berusaha untuk mebuat jarak dari jangkauan Freed namun usahanya sia-sia saat menyadari punggungnya telah bertemu dengan pintu mobil.

"Berhentilah menggodanya, Freed!"

Tegur sang supir Culver Empire saat melihat aksi rekannya tersebut dari kaca sepion.

"Cih!"

Freed yang kepergok oleh rekannya pun mendecih dan menjauhkan tangannya yang kurang sedikit lagi berhasil menggapai ujung rok pendek milik gadis berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Shin. Ayolah! Kita sudah susah payah menculiknya tadi, setidaknya kita nikmati dulu tubuh indah gadis ini sebelum menyerahkannya kepada bos"

"Kurasa tidak. Tuan Danzo bisa marah besar jika nilai jual gadis itu sampai turun gara-gara kesuciannya yang diambil olehmu" Tukas Shin yang tetap fokus mengemudi.

"Lagipula gadis Gremory itu terlalu berlebihan untuk memuaskan orang sepertimu yang sudah cukup hanya dengan gedebog pisang" timpal seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di samping Shin.

"Sialan! Ucapanmu sama menjengkelkannya dengan senyum palsumu, Sai"

"Kuterima pujian itu" tukas si pemuda di samping Shin yang diketahui bersetatus sebagai saudara angkat dari Shin, Sai.

"Itu bukan PUJIAN!" sembur Freed yang merasa jengkel meladeni salah satu rekannya tersebut.

Gelak tawa pun pecah di antara Shin dan Sai saat melihat kejengkelan yang ditunjukan Freed.

Mereka tertawa bersama tanpa menyadari sosok seorang pria berjubah Assassin hitam lengkap dengan kerudung kepala yang dikenakan tengah memandang mereka dari puncak penyangga jembatan yang akan mereka tuju.

Pria tersebut membidik mobil Shubert Series AB yang berada paling depan dengan sebuah senapan PTRS-41 yang siap ia tembakan kapan saja.

'Naruto. Cobalah untuk tidak membunuh mereka'

Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Azazel, orang yang telah memberinya pekerjaan yang saat ini tengah ia lakukan, terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Naruto pun mengganti targetnya dari kaca depan meobil beralih ke kap mesin mobil.

Ia diam menunggu dengan jari telunjuk yang mulai menyentuh pelatuk senapannya.

Tanpa menggunakan alat bidik optik, cukup mengandalkan alat bidik iron sight pada ujung laras senapan, Naruto membidik mobil paling depan yang semakin mendekat ke arah penyangga jembatan di mana dirinya berada di puncaknya.

Jdar!

Badan Naruto sedikit terhentak saat senapan anti-tank yang ditembakannya memuntahkan proyektil dengan ujung runcing yang melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju target.

Stang!

Dengan telak proyektil tersebut menembus kap mesin dan mengenai mesin dari mobil Shubert Series Ab yang melaju paling depan.

Menyebabkan mobil tersebut kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan.

Shin yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menginjak pedal rem untuk mencegah tabrakan dengan mobil di depannya yang diikuti oleh mobil di belakangnya yang juga berusaha menghentikan lajunya.

Citt!

Suara dari ban dan aspal yang bergesekan saat Shin melakukan rem mendadak demi menghindari tabrakan dengan mobil di depan dan berhasil berhenti 2 meter dari mobil di depannya yang telah menabrak pembatas jalan tersebut.

Stang!

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang berdiameter seukuran tutup botol di kap mobil Culver Empire yang disebabkan oleh proyektil berkecepatan tinggi yang tidak dapat diikuti oleh mata yang mampu mengejutkan mereka.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada mobil Shubert Series Ab paling belakang yang mana kap mesin mobil tersebut telah berlubang ditembus oleh sebuah proyektil hingga tembus ke mesin.

Mobil mereka telah dilumpuhkan. Mobil yang mereka kendarai tidak akan bisa bergerak karena mesin yang sudah rusak ditembus proyektil hingga bagian terdalam.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Seru Freed memandang kejadian di luar mobil dengan sebulir peluh di pelipisnya.

"kita diserang"

"Mm. Dari ukuran di kap mesin, sepertinya yang menyerang kita menggunakan senapan Anti-Tank" ujar Shin menimpali ucapan Sai "Semua keluar dan bersiaplah dengan senjata masing-masing! Dan Freed, bawa gadis Gremory itu keluar!"

Titah Shin sebelum keluar dari mobil yang sudah tidak dapat berjalan lagi diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya.

Wusshh!

Brak!

Baru berapa detik Shin beserta rombongannya keluar dari mobil masing-masing, tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berjubah Assassin hitam lengkap dengan kerudung kepala yang dikenakan jatuh dari ketinggian dan dengan kerasnya mendarat tepat di atas atap mobil Shubert Series AB yang berada paling depan.

Saking kerasnya pendaratan pria misterius tersebut, atap mobil Shubert Series AB yang menjadi pendaratannya sampai amblas ke bawah menghimpit para penumpangnya yang tak sadarkan diri serta kaca depan, samping, maupun belakang mobil pecah saat menirma momentum yang tercipta dari pendaratan kasar yang dilakukan si pria misterius.

Siapa pria ini? Dari mana ia datang?

Mereka terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan pria misterius tersebut hingga tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, menyebabkan suasana terasa sunyi tanpa suara.

Naruto mulai bangkit berdiri dari posisi berlututnya di atas atap mobil Shubert Series AB yang telah amblas.

Ia berdiri begitu saja tanpa kesulitan apa pun. Melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya telah melompat turun dari puncak penyangga jembata Eraton yang memiliki ketinggian kurang lebih sepuluh meter dan menghancurkan sebuah mobil akibat momentum yang terjadi saat pendaratannya.

Memandang satu per satu figur yang tertangkap oleh garis pandangnya, perhatiannya pun tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang berada dalam bekapan Freed yang ia ketahui sebagai putri dari keluarga bangsawan Gremory.

Tangan kanan Naruto menggenggam erat laras senapan PTRS-41 sebelum kemudian mengangkat senapan tersebut dan menaruhnya di pundak kanannya.

Akibat gerakan yang dilakukannya tersebut, kesadaran para pemuda di hadapannya kembali.

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan perlu diperintah, para penculik gadis Gremory itu kompak menembakan senapan masing-masing ke arah Naruto.

Wushh!

Duakh!

Namun mereka kalah cepat. Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah melompat dan menghantamkan lututnya sekuat tenaga ke wajah seorang pemuda pengguna senapan M1 Carbine hingga pemuda tersebut sedikit melayang dan akhirnya jatuh terlentang dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Tap!

Naruto yang kembali menapakan kaki dalam posisi berlutut langsung mengayunkan senapannya searah jarum jam menuju kaki seorang pemuda yang berusaha membidiknya dengan senapan Itacha 37.

Brak!

Dengan cepat pemuda pengguna Itacha 37 oleng kehilangan keseimbangan sebelum kemudian punggung pemuda tersebut bertemu dengan kerasnya permukaan aspal dan tanpa memiliki kesempatan untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, sebuah gunstock senapan PTRS-41 telah terayun vertikal menghantam wajahnya dengan cukup keras hingga mampu mengantarnya dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Sing!

Insting Naruto menyerukan peringatan bahaya yang akan datang dari arah belakang.

Peringatan bahaya tersebut berasal dari seorang pemuda yang tengah berusaha menghunuskan senapan M1 Garand yang mana pada ujung laras senapan tersebut terpasang sebuah bayonet dengan bilah cukup tajam.

Si pemuda pengguna M1 Garand menunjukan senyum tipis melihat setitik keberhasilan pada aksinya tersebut.

Dakh!

"?"

Namun secara tiba-tiba dirinya tengah melambung menghadap gelapnya langit dengan dagu yang memerah. Entah sejak kapan dirinya dalam kondisi tersebut dan detik berikutnya ia mulai merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada dagunya yang memerah.

Iris matanya mengecil saat melihat Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dengan senapan PTRS-41 yang digenggam secara terbalik (gunstock/popor menghadap atas) dan senapan M1 Garand miliknya yang bagaimana bisa berada dalam genggaman tangan kiri Naruto.

'Apa yang... terjadi?'

Kalimat tersebut yang terngiang dalam benaknya sebelum kepala pemuda malang tersebut membentur pembatas jalan yang membawanya langsung ke dalam kondisi yang sama seperti kedua temannya, tak sadarkan diri.

Kembali insting miliknya menyerukan tanda bahaya dari arah samping kiri. Dengan cepat Naruto sedikit mengambil langkah ke kanan sembari membentangkan secara vertikal senapan M1 Garand dalam genggaman tangan kirinya ke samping.

Strang!

Naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun melihat ujung tajam bilah katana yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari matanya.

Dari ujung tajam bilah katana, Naruto mengalihkan garis pandangnya ke arah si pemilik katana tersebut di mana terlihat sosok Shin di sana yang tengah melemparkan tatapan tajam pada dirinya.

Cretss!

Shin semakin menekan katana miliknya yang beradu dengan senapan M1 Garand yang Naruto gunakan untuk menangkis tebasan pedangnya.

Shin menggenggam gagang katanya dengan kedua tangan dan menekannya dengan sekuat tenaga sedangkan Naruto menahannya dengan senapan berframe dari kayu dan hanya dengan 1 tangan.

Dari sana terlihat jelas perbedaan kekuatan di antara keduanya.

Melihat bilah tajam katana milik Shin yang menancap semakin dalam pada laras senapan yang ia gunakan untuk menangkis pedang katana tersebut, dengan sekali dorongan kuat Naruto mendorong katana milik Shin sehingga pemuda tersebut (Shin) sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu Naruto bergegas mengayunkan sekuat tenaga senapan PTRS-41 di tangan kanannya secara vertikal ke arah Shin yang sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

Bakh!

Tiba-tiba Senapan PTRS-41 yang Naruto ayunkan terlepas dari genggaman dan terlempar jauh ke belakang, penyebabnya ialah Sai yang entah sejak kapan muncul di hadapannya dan menendang popor senapan yang ia ayunkan secara vertikal ke arah Shin.

Detik berikutnya Naruto menyipitkan mata melihat Sai menarik tantaou yang tersarung di punggung dan menebaskan benda tajam tersebut secara miring ke arah lehernya.

Stap!

Tap!

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari senapan M1 Garand yang tertancap katana milik Shin dan kemudian melakukan salto ke belakang beberapa kali guna menghindari tebasan miring dari Sai dan untuk mengambil jarak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kak?"

Tanya Sai yang berdiri membelakangni Shin dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari sosok Naruto yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih, Sai, berkatmu aku berhasil selamat dari serangannya."

Ucap Shin sembari melepas katana miliknya yang menancap cukup dalam pada laras senapan M1 Garand yang dilapisi kayu.

"Berhati-hatilah. Orang ini sungguh kuat."

"Aku tau itu kak. Orang yang kita hadapi ini memiliki pengalaman yang jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan kita"

Setelah percakapan singkat yang mereka lakukan, Shin dan Sai mulai melakukan sikap siap bertarung, sebelum kemudian kedua saudara tersebut berlari cepat ke arah Naruto yang hanya diam saja melihat kedatangan mereka.

Shin yang berlari lebih cepat dari adiknya, lebih dulu sampai di hadapan Naruto dan tanpa ragu langsung mengatunkan katananya secara vertikal ke arah pria berjubah Assassin hitam tersebut yang hanya berdiri diam tanpa perlawanan di tempatnya.

Bets!

Namun Shin harus terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba memutar tubuh sehingga ayunan pedangnya meleset, dan di waktu yang sama Naruto melancarkan tendangan bertenaga yang tepat mengenai pinggang Shin yang mampu mengirim pemuda pengguna katana tersebut terlempar hingga menghantam pembatas di pinggir jembatan.

Srik!

Strang!

Sai menggertakan gigi melihat tebasan yang ia lancarkan ke arah titik buta Naruto dengan mudahnya ditangkis menggunakan Hidden Blade yang terpasang pada Gauntlet di tangan kiri milik Naruto.

Wushh!

Detik berikutnya Sai terpaksa harus sedikit mendongak dan menjauhkan kepalanya ke belakang demi menghindari pukulan upercut tangan kanan dari Naruto yang begitu cepat dan bertenaga hingga sanggup menciptakan sedikit hembusan angin saat upercut tersebut melintas tepat beberapa centi di depan wajahnya.

'cepat sekali?!'

Batin Sai melihat upercut dari Naruto yang tengah melintas di depan wajahnya. Bertahun-tahun dirinya berkecimpung dalam dunia hitam, entah berapa banyak keadaan sulit yang sudah ia alami sehingga menjadi pengalaman yang bermanfaat baginya hidup di dunia hitam yang keras.

Namun baru kali ini ia dipojokan sampai seperti ini.

Stap!

Sai melompat mundur beberapa kali untuk mengambil jarak seaman mungkin dari Naruto. Peluh menetes dari ujung dagunya, adrenalinnya terpacu dengan cepat. Instingnya menyerukan firasat buruk jika terus berhadapan lebih lama lagi dengan pria berjubah Assassin di depannya.

'Lakukan kak!'

Naruto yang melihat arah pandang Sai yang tertuju pada sesuatu di belakangnya bergegas merunduk sehingga bilah tajam katana yang terayun secara horizontal yang dilakukan oleh seseorang di belakangnya hanya melintas begitu saja di atas kepalanya.

Di waktu yang bersamaan Naruto melirik ke belakang untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berusaha menyerangnya dari titik buta tersebut, dan di sana terlihat sosok Shin yang melebarkan mata karena serangan yang dilancarkannya dapat dihindari dengan mudahnya oleh Naruto.

Dakh!

Shin merasa kesadarannya mulai menghilang seiring rasa sakit yang menjalar di ulu hatinya akibat kerasnya hantaman siku yang ia terima dari Naruto tepat di ulu hati.

Sret!

Dalam sekali gerakan Naruto mencengkram kuat pakaian yang dikenakan Shin dan dengan sekuat tenaga melempar pemuda yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tersebut ke depan, di mana Sai berada.

Brakh!

Sai yang berhasil menangkap tubuh lemas kakaknya ikut terdorong ke belakang dan berakhir dengan punggung yang menghantam keras mobil Culver Empire yang kebetulan berada di belakang.

Sai meringis merasakan punggungnya yang terasa remuk.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Dengan paksa Sai harus meningkatkan kewaspadaanya kembali saat mendengar setiap langkah kaki dari Naruto yang semakin mendekat. Dengan cepat tangan kirinya yang bebas merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat seukuran bola kasti sebelum kemudian membanting benda tersebut ke atas aspal.

Boft!

Seketika benda bulat tersebut meledak dan menghasilkan ledakan asap tebal yang sanggup mengganggu pengelihatan, namun kepulan asap tersebut segera menghilang berkat angin malam yang kebetulan sedang berhembus.

Tap!

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya melihat sosok Sai dan Shin yang seharusnya ada di depan matanya kini menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak, mereka telah kabur.

Beberapa detik Naruto terdiam di tempatnya hingga pikirannya kembali teringat dengan alasan dirinya berada di sini.

Mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar, garis pandangnya pun menangkap sosok gadis bangsawan Gremory yang saat ini tengah berada dalam bekapan seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih tepat di bawah kaki mereka.

Posisi mereka berada hampir mendekati tengah-tengah jembatan Eraton, cukup jauh dari posisi Naruto yang berada di ujung. Entah sejak kapan Freed dan gadis Gremory itu berada di sana.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati mereka dengan langkah santai.

"BERHENTI!"

Seru Freed melihat Naruto yang melangkah menuju posisinya. Peluh membanjir hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia sungguh takut akan sosok Naruto setelah dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat rekan-rekannya dihajar habis-habisan seorang diri bahkan Sai dan Shin yang ia kenal memiliki keterampilan dalam bertarung kabur dari pria berjubah Assassin tersebut.

"KAU TIDAK MELIHAT INI?!"

Freed kembali berseru dengan telunjuk yang teracung ke bawah menunjuk lingkaran sihir berwarna putih di bawah kakinya.

Tap!

Sudut bibir Freed terangkat membentuk garis lengkung, seringaian terukir di wajahnya melihat Naruto menghentikan langkah tepat lima meter di depannya.

"Ini adalah lingkaran sihir ledakan. Jika kau mendekat satu langkah saja, kau akan tau akibatnya"

Naruto terdiam mendengar kaliamt yang diucapkan oleh Freed. Dirinya tidak boleh gegabah atau nyawa dari gadis bangsawan Gremory yang menjadi misi utamanya akan melayang.

Ia memandang ke arah gadis Gremory dalam bekapan Freed yang juga memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan.

Ini harus segera diakhiri.

Perlahan tangan kanan naruto mulai terulur dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang bersentuhan. Mebuat Freed semakin waspada melihat aksinya tersebut.

Ctik!

Naruto menjentikan jarinya dan seketika lingkaran sihir peledak milik Freed hancur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang berkerlip bagaikan kunang-kunang di malam hari.

Freed terbelalak melihat lingkaran sihir miliknya hancur begitu saja. Ia kembali melihat ke depan dan seketika adrenalinnya kembali berpacu melihat Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di depannya dengan sebuah pukulan yang melesat tepat ke arah wajahnya.

Freed bergegas melepaskan gadis Gremory yang disandranya dan cepat menyilangkan kedua tangan guna memblock pukulan tersebut.

Ia berhasil menahan pukulan dari Naruto namun dirinya harus terdorong ke belakang sejauh 2 meter dan dapat berhenti setelah sepatunya hampir habis menyeret permukaan aspal.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi lawannya untuk bernafas Naruto telah sampai di hadapan Freed dengan sebuah upercut yang terayun.

Buakh!

Freed melebarkan matanya merasakan sebuah pukulan upercut bersarang di perutnya yang mampu membawa tubuhnya dalam kondisi melambung di udara.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat tanpa bisa diikuti oleh matanya.

Tubuhnya yang melambung mulai tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi. Samar-sama ia dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang memandangnya dengan posisi tubuh sedikit merunduk dan salah satu kaki yang ditarik ke belakang.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi Freed... perlahan ia memejamkan kelopak mata, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Detik berikutnya tubuh Freed melesat dan berakhir menghantam pembatas tepi jembatan yang terbuat dari teralis besi setelah dengan telak menerima tendangan memutar dari Naruto tepat di dadanya.

Naruto memandang sejenak sosok Freed yang tidak bergerak di tepi jembatan sebelum pandanganya beralih ke arah si gadis Gremory yang duduk bersimpuh di atas jalan dalam kondisi masih terikat.

Gadis itu memandangnya sendu.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekati gadis tersebut. Ia berhenti dan berlutut di hadapan si gadis bangsawan Gremory.

Satu per satu Naruto melepas ikatan tali yang mengikat tangan, kaki, dan kain yang membekap mulut si gadis Gremory.

"Rias Gremory, benar? Sekarang kau sudah aman."

Si gadis berambut merah panjang yang diketahui bernama Rias Gremory, menundukkan kepala sebelum memejamkan mata dan mulai menitikan air mata. Ia sungguh bersykur atas keselamatannya.

"Terimakasih..."

Rintihnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Ia berterimakasih kepada sang pennyelamat di hadapannya yang hanya diam memandang dirinya.

(selesai)


End file.
